1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification and controlling devices for animals. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for animals, either a hanging tag or collar mounted device, which provides a means for animal identification, summoning, and owner alert/reminder functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owners currently use a variety of methods to identify and control animals used for hunting, as beasts of burden, and as pets. Missing animals are difficult to recover without proper identification and/or a means of calling the animal when the animal is beyond its normal hearing range.
Simple means for animal identification are known in the prior art. The earliest means, which is still used today, involves branding or tatooing identifying information on the animal. However, this method is cruel and a limited amount of information can be conveyed in this manner.
Another simple means known in the art involves passive metal or plastic tags which are engraved with the owner's telephone number, address, or other identifying information. For household domestic animals, these devices require replacement following a change of address or telephone number which renders the old tag useless. In order that the devices not be burdensome to the animal, they are often small. The corresponding identifying text is therefore also small and difficult to read. Furthermore, the text may become worn by the normal daily activities of the animal.
A number of prior art devices have been developed which provide a means for animal identification, control, and loss prevention. Certain devices include the use of an electronic signal sending device worn by the animal for use in conjunction with a signal receiving device. Examples of such prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,876 to Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,563 to Diamant; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,700 to Schulte.
Other prior art, which does not anticipate the present invention, includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,008 to Stafford discloses an electronic identification device as a bolus for administration to a ruminant animal and for retention in the rumen or reticulum. The bolus houses an electronic identification device encoded with an identification code. The identification device is not readily accessible to the animal's owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,369 to Parry and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,249 to Howe disclose tag assemblies for placement in an animal's ear tissue. Such a means of identification is acceptable for some farm animals, but unacceptably invasive for domestic household animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,304 to Jones discloses a tag for locating, color coding, numbering and or supplying other information composed of an elastic material for use in conjunction with a lubricant fitting neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,805 to Johnson discloses an animal identification component which includes a flexible and deformable panel to minimize snagging of the tag.